Myotismon
|-|Myotismon= |-|VenomMyotismon= |-|MaloMyotismon= Summary Myotismon, known as Vamdemon in the Japanese version, is an Undead Digimon with an extremely cruel and cunning personality. He serves as one of the major antagonists in the Digimon Adventure series. Myotismon is dressed elegantly as a gentleman. His looks and mannerisms are styled after a vampire. In the Japanese version, Myotismon refers to himself as "watashi" (私), a very formal pronoun, but after becoming MaloMyotismon he uses "ore-sama" (俺様), a very informal pronoun. Myotismon enforces loyalty among his servants by inflicting torture upon them as punishment for the smallest signs of rebellion, and sadistically executes even his loyal servants should they fail in their task, or even simply cease to be of use to him. DemiDevimon alone escapes relatively unscathed because of his loyalty and usefulness. Myotismon feeds on the fresh or deleted data of his victims, though he developed a taste for human blood during his stay in Odaiba, causing his victims to appear to have been afflicted with sudden anemia. His power is nullified in the sunlight, but he can overcome this by summoning a fog around his location, although its reach seems to have limits, as he is only able to isolate a city block rather than the entire town. He has some measure of telekinetic ability, such as halting and crushing a rock thrown at his head, and can block almost any attack with the aid of his magical abilities, unless they surprise him or are holy in nature. Even then, he is able to resist the attacks to a greater extent than other dark-based Digimon, such as, one of his main servants, Phantomon. Even after being destroyed, Myotismon can reestablish himself if he manages to recover enough energy from the damage he received, absorb massive amounts of data from external sources, and have some of his essence still remaining on an ethereal form. Out of all enemies to the DigiDestined, he proved the most difficult to defeat as far as Ultimates presented themselves and rivaling any other evil Mega Digimon on both of his Mega-leveled forms. In the Digimon Fusion series, Quartzmon creates a replica army of Myotismon and his two mega forms during the battle against the Fusion Fighters and other five protagonist groups from the previous Digimon anime shows. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-B | Low 5-B | At least 5-B, possibly 3-A Name: Myotismon/Vamdemon. VenomMyotismon/VenomVamdemon. MaloMyotismon/BelialVamdemon. Origin: Digimon Adventures Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Ultimate-level Virus-attribute Undead Digimon (Vampire), Ruler of his Castle on the Server Continent, Tyrant, Terrorist | Mega-level Virus-Attribute Demon Beast Digimon | Meta-level Virus-Attribute Demon Lord Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Telekinesis and Telepathy, Electrokinesis, Darkness Manipulation, Animal Manipulation (Can create and control bats) Blood Manipulation (Made of his own blood), Status Effect Inducement, Portal Creation (Can create portals out of bats), Petrification, Weather Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Inducement (Can drive others to utter insanity) Regeneration (Low-Mid), Absorption (Can absorb other Digimon to strengthen himself), Resurrection (Has the ability to revive data), Hacking, Can drain people of all their blood, may have the ability to merge worlds (requires prep), etc | Energy Blasts, Fire Breath, Can completely destroy the target's configuration data, eliminating their consciousness Soul, and physical form | Mind Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Transmutation, Regeneration (Low-Godly) Attack Potency: At least Country level (Immensely above Digimon who can cause large scale climate changes. Stomped MegaKabuterimon, Zudomon and Garudamon in single combat) | Small Planet level (Overwhelmed WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon) | At least Planet level, potentially Universe level (Planned on merging both the Digital and Real Worlds. MaloMyotismon is far superior to his previous forms and easily defeated all of the DigiDestined, including Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, is listed as a Demon Lord Digimon, potentially making him comparable to Demon Lord-class Digimon) Speed: Hypersonic attack speed, likely Massively Hypersonic+ reactions (Should be at least comparable with other Ultimate-level Digimon) | Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed, Sub-Relativistic+ reactions via power-scaling | Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed (Covered the world with his darkness) likely [http://www.narutoforums.com/xfa-blog-entry/the-02-finale-is-good-for-something-digimon.24377/ Sub-Relativistic+] reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: Class 5+ (Telekinetically tossed MegaKabutermon with no effort) | At least Class M+ (Physically stronger than WarGreymon) | At least Class M+ (Should be superior to VenomMyotismon) Striking Strength: At least Class ZJ (Able to overpower other Ultimate-level Digimon) | Class XJ (Physically stronger than WarGreymon) | At least Class XJ+ Durability: At least Country level (Can casually tank attacks from other Ultimate-level Digimon. Was mostly unfazed from his battle against WereGarurumon) | Small Planet level (Tanked attacks from both WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon)| Unknown, likely Planet level (Casually tanked attacks from WarGreymon and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, he can regenerate by absorbing the power of darkness and negative emotions; would have eventually restored his physical form if not for the efforts of the Japanese DigiDestined, who fueled Imperialdramon FM's Giga Crusher with the positive emotions of all of the DigiDestined on the planet, numbering in the dozens if not hundreds; for reference, Apocalymon only required the powers of the original eight DigiDestined) Stamina: Superhuman to an unknown degree; being in sunlight lowers it considerably Range: A few hundred meters with projectiles | Several dozen meters with melee attacks, Several hundred meters with projectiles | Several meters with melee attacks due to his sheer size, several hundred meters with his projectiles and planetary with the power of darkness and dark spores. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Myotismon is a dangerously capable strategist and combatant, preying on the DigiDestined insecurities and weaknesses to make them fight amongst themselves and taking them all on at once and winning until Gatomon Digivolved into Angewomon. | VenomMyotismon is not as intelligent as his previous form due to giving it up in exchange for power, but is still a competent enough combatant to take on both WarGreymon nand MetalGarurumon at the same time | Unlike VenomMyotismon, MaloMyotismon retains his intelligence, allowing him to outsmart the DigiDestined, read their minds,and trap them in a world of their desires. He is crafty, devious, and hatched a plan spanning over five years to achieve physical form. Weaknesses: Highly overconfident, weak to the power of light, sunlight weakens him | Light-based attacks are even more effective against him and he loses a great deal of his intelligence upon taking this form | The power of light itself (meaning positive emotions and desires) can weaken him, relies on negative emotions and darkness to maintain his existence Myotismon Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Grisly Wing (Night Raid): Myotismon surprises foes by unleashing a swarm of bats from his cape to attack them. * Crimson Lightning (Bloody Stream): Uses a stream of electrified blood like a whip. * Nightmare Claw (Dead Scream): Sends out a black, ghost-like entity that turns the victim black and paralyzes them. * Nightmare Wave: Fires electricity which amplifies the target's doubts and mistrust. VenomMyotismon * Venom Infusion (Venom Infuse): VenomMyotismon completely destroys configuration data by injecting them with destructive computer viruses, destroying the target's physical form, soul, and consciousness in the process. In Digimon Adventure (and while in the Real World), a single hit from this was casually turning skyscrapers into nothingness. * Tyrant Savage: Viciously slashes his enemy with his claws. * Chaos Flame: Fires an energy blast from the face on his abdomen. * Inferno: VenomMyotismon breathes fire to scorch foes who attempt to approach him. MaloMyotismon * Crimson Mist: Releases red mists that engulf the enemy and cause them to melt/dissolve. * Mental Illusion: Fires a beam of light that traps the opponent in a world of their desires, effectively neutralizing them by showing them what they want most. However, this can be overcome by outside intervention or if one's greatest desire is to defeat MaloMyotismon. * Screaming Darkness: Fires heat rays of darkness from the Sodom and Gomorrah on his shoulders, and is capable of demolishing entire city blocks and easily defeated the DigiDestined despite their best efforts. Key: Myotismon | VenomMyotismon | MaloMyotismon Note: This only covers the Adventure Version Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Digimon Category:Monsters Category:Ghosts Category:Undeads Category:Vampires Category:Psychics Category:Lightning Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Weather Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Hax Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Element Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionists Category:Villain Characters Category:Demons Category:Giants Category:Tyrants Category:Hackers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Portal Users Category:Blood Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3